<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aiya! You Big Pervert! by TyiauniaHarris27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367568">Aiya! You Big Pervert!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27'>TyiauniaHarris27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, amechuweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yao has a problem with a certain blonde hair American who can't stop being pervey with him when ever he gets the chance. Is there a reason for this or is Alfred just being annoying?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/China (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yao was just chilling in his house like usual, enjoying some quiet meditation time when suddenly he feels hands rubbing his chest which surprise him and cause him to jump in shock. "What the hell aru?!" Yao screams as he looks at his boyfriend who just gives him an innocent smile. "Stop it Alfred, I don't like it when you do that!" Yao scolded Alfred as he just chuckles and hugs him from behind. "I'm sorry, you're just so cute I can't help it" Alfred kisses his neck softly and Yao moves away from him. "No sex for you tonight, unless you make it up to me." Yao gives him a teasing smile and Alfred finally takes defeat. "Fine, what do I have to do?" Alfred asked sadly awaiting his punishment. "You have to cook me dinner and give me a massage" Yao says as he walks back into his room with Alfred following close behind. Yao moans in pleasure as Alfred hands does wonders for his back and shoulders. "This is heavily aru~" Alfred smiles and kisses Yao's neck making him moan louder and Yao already knows what he wants. "Fine, but don't get to crazy. I  need to walk for the meeting next week you know?" Alfred climbs on top of him and position his dick into his hole slowly while kissing him softly. Yao wraps his arm's around Alfred's neck and moans into the kiss enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend inside of him. Alfred begins to nibble on his neck making love bites and marks that will definitely be hard to hide. "Ahh~ more~" Yao moans and Alfred obeyed by moving his hips faster and harder hitting his prostate over and over again. "Yes! T-There~" Yao screams as he struggles to form complete sentences when being sent over the edge in pleasure. "I love you so much" Alfred whispers into Yao's ear as he pounds into him faster and faster. "I-ah love y-you too~" Yao moans back as Alfred cums inside of him and kisses him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the meeting with the rest of the countries, Alfred sneaky plays footsie with Yao's crotch under the table and Yao will try his hardest not to make any noise. Whenever he was asked if he was okay Yao would make a excuse about being under the weather and everyone would wish him a speedy recovery and continued with the rest of the meeting, while Yao gives Alfred a death glare. When they got to the house Yao pushes Alfred into the wall and kisses him roughly as he practically ripped Alfred's clothes off of him. "Someone's eager for me tonight" Alfred teased and Yao gambles under his breath as he finally got Alfred's dick free from his pants and gives him a blowjob. "Fuck babe, your tongue is amazing." Alfred graps Yao's hair and pills it lose from its ponytail. Yao takes out Alfred's dick and gets undresses in front of him and jumps into his arms. The two shared a tender kiss as Alfred leads them to the bedroom and places them on the bed. Alfred starts to thrust inside of Yao hard and fast hitting his prostate over and over again making him moan and scream into the kiss. Alfred breaks the kiss and begins to bite and suck Yao's neck and chest leaving marks. "Faster daddy faster~"Yao moans and Alfred obeyed his lover's wishes and moves faster and faster hitting that same spot over and over again until he is seeing stars and screaming at the top of his lugs. Yao cums all over Alfred's and his chest which surprise him and cause Alfred to cum inside of him filling his asshole deep with his sprem and hold him close to his chest when they are finally done. "That was amazing aru~"  "Yeah, it was you were so hot" Alfred  compliments as Yao giggles to himself and kisses Alfred's lips deeply before he snuggles into Alfred's chest and falls asleep while Alfred kisses his head goodnight and falls asleep soon after under the moonlight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Alfred is chatting with his children also known as the  states to see how things are going and what they have been up two. So far everything has been pretty good with them except for the occasional fire from California and hurricane from Florida and a break in or two from Alabama and Michigan. Yao comes down stares hiding something from behind his back and wishper into Alfred's ear. "Really? Omg, this is amazing!" He screams as he graps Yao and spins him around while he laughs happily.  "Pa what's all the fuss about?" Asked Teaxs wondering what could possibly be making his dad so happy. "Well, guy you're going to have a new edition to the family because Yao is pregnant." The house was filled with cheers and apaulesd for them. The state's were so happy that they planned to book flights to Beijing, China to visit the couple. They agreed to it and once Alfred was done with the video call, he graps his phone and calls everyone to let them know of the big news and even his boss. The next few days were spent with them going to doctors appointments, shopping for baby clothing, decorations for the room, and dealing with pregnacy hormones and weird food cravings. When Yao's water broke they quickly drove him to a hospital and he gave birth to beautiful twins who they named Xiàngrìkuí (sumflower) and Xuánlǜ (melody) respectively. The two of them now live in a beautiful home in Beijing, China with their daughters and pet kitten's. Almost every day the other nations would visit them to check up on them or to spend time with the girls and play with them. The two honestly couldn't be anymore happier then ever before. They truly are forever grateful for such a wonderful family and their love grows stronger each and every day as the years go by. They will nevet leave each other's side no matter what happens between them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>